Reasons Why Ninja Hate the Rain
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: A colab by me/my 2 friends White Rabbit/Red Choco,neither of them have an FF account.Story of several teens stuck in a mansion for 2 weeks.NaruHina,SasuSaku,NejiTen,LeeOC,ShinoOC,SaiOC,InoCho,TemaShika,InoShika,GaaMatsu,KankKiba.slight AU. Crack. 3 OC's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reasons Ninja Hate the Rain One:**_

_**FAMILY, FRIENDS, LOVERS…WAIT, **__**LOVERS**__**?**_

"Who's coming over, again?" Ri looked from me to Hallie. I shrugged and looked at Hallie myself.

"Who _**IS**_ coming, Hals?" I asked stupidly.

Hals rolled her eyes at our obvious lack of knowledge on this subject. "I told you guys once, but I'll tell you again: Naruto, Sai, Neji, Baka, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino. I think that Temari, Kankuro, Matusuri, and Gaara are coming as well. Lee went to get everyone,"

Ri looked at me and blinked at the same time that I did. "Why so many, Hals?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

I made a face. "Sounds like a full house to me. But I don't like the look of the sky right now,"

Ri looked up, too. With an obviously ominous feel in her words, she said, "Better break out the good stuff. We'll be needing it,"

I shivered in the warm party room. "I hate your weird and obviously ominous prophecy-telling, Ri,"

"Why?"

"Something bad always happens,"

"No!"

"Ray's got a point there, Ri. I'm getting the chills right now. I'm scared over here..."

"Oh, don't be. Just now, I got a feeling so I expressed it,"

"That's why I hate it, Ri,"

A knock at the door stopped any more conversation at the moment. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were outside. "Hey, guys!" Ri waved from behind me.

I looked at Sasuke. "Baka," I said.

"Reddy-Black," Sasuke replied. I felt like I'd just been slapped. Sakura saw me inhale, then reached over and whacked him...hard. She glared and he apologized. Meanwhile, Hallie was having a cryptic conversation with...Naruto? What the Hell?

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"How're things?"

"Great. You?"

"Fine. Seen Hinata lately?"

"Not really. Been looking for her, though,"

"She should be coming tonight,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool. I'm gonna mingle,"

"You do that... I'll see ya on the dance floor, cousin,"

"WAT?" We all stared at Hals and Naruto. They blinked. "What?" She asked dumbly.

"You guys are related?" I pointed at them. They nodded, like everyone should have known that fact.

"We're cousins," Hallie shrugged.

"Can't you tell?" Naruto stood next to her. Now that I was really looking, I could see some serious family resemblance going on.

Another knock, and Ri answered. Neji, Ten-Ten, Kankuro, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Matsuri, Hinata, and Temari were standing there. They were obviously led by Gaara and Lee. As everyone said 'hey', 'hi' and 'what rock did they summon you up from?', I noticed Lee looking at me. He winked, I blushed, he grinned, I giggled, he started making his way over.

"Watch the love fest, there Rayla," Hals whispered in my ear on her way to DJ the whole shebang. I glanced at her without looking.

"Oh, Hallie. I can't help it if I'm the kinda girl that turns Lee on. Just like you can't help but get turned on by a walking bug infestation. Isn't Shino coming tonight?" Hallie blinked. Shaking her head, she went and started flipping switches and turning knobs. The entrance turned into the classic underground club that every kid wants to sneak into at least once before they turn into responsible adults.

I drifted towards Lee. We met on the dance floor, in the middle of a crush of bodies that were all grooving as one. "Let's dance," Lee moved near me. The floor was already packed, so by him coming closer he made the space hot and steamy fast. I didn't like it... alright, I liked it a little.

"Okay..." I slid his arms around my waist from behind. Moving my hips against his abs, I asked over my shoulder: "Dirty dancing work for ya?"

"Oh, yea..." Lee matched his hips to the movements of mine. As he ran his hands over me, Hals (being the ever observant and most awesome DJ she is) switched tracks. "Perfect music, huh Rayla?" Strobe lights flashed bright and fast, giving a wild and drunken blur to everything.

Spinning around, I grabbed Lee from behind. "Grind me like my coffee..." I whispered hot into his ear.

{Now, I could go into excruciating detail about how things progressed from there, but I wanna keep things as PG as possible. I know that normally I wouldn't give a flying fornication about keeping anything PG, but I've found it rather necessary to keep from being arrested and charged with indecent web exposure. Hals is probably fainting, the Mistress of Evil is in heat, most likely Ri is shaking her head and I'm rubbing ice on myself to cool down. Sorry, people. Red Coco wasn't here to read or offer advice, but had she been, she'd be looking for that guy she wants so he can 'save' her, IF you catch my drift... can't write anymore on this. Let's start back up with...}

Thunder clashed in the distance...It was going to rain soon. Lee pointed as he yelped, "Look!" We all watched as rain pounded on the observation deck windows. Hals summoned the bartender/maid {SPOILER ALERT: HAKU'S BACK FROM THE GRAVE!} and we all had martinis, Jack Daniels, Tequila and margaritas for an hour... or three.

After a few hours, everything turned into a big blur...

_**HALLIE'S POV!**___

"Who's coming over, again?" Ri looked from Rayla to Me.

I had told them a hundred times... Rayla shrugged and looked at me as if she too had forgotten.

"Who _**IS**_ coming, Hals?" she asked. See? What did I tell yeah?

I rolled My eyes at their obvious lack of knowledge. "I told you guys once, but I'll tell you again: Naruto, Sai, Neji, Baka, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino. I think that Temari, Kankuro, Matusuri, and Gaara are coming from Suna as well. Lee went to get everyone,"

Ri looked at me and blinked at the same time that Rayla did. "Why so many, Hals?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

Rayla made her "don't lie to a mind reader" face. "Sounds like a full house to me. But I don't like the look of the sky right now,"

Ri looked up, too. With an obviously ominous feel in her words, she said, "Better break out the good stuff. We'll be needing it,"

Rayla and I shivered in the warm party room. "I hate your weird and obviously ominous prophecy-telling, Ri,"

"Why?"

"Something bad always happens,"

"No!"

"Ray's got a point there, Ri. I'm getting the chills right now. I'm scared over here..." I said, showing her my goosebumps for emphasis.

"Oh, don't be. Just now, I got a feeling so I expressed it,"

"That's why we hate it, Ri,"

A knock at the door stopped any more conversation at the moment. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were outside. "Hey, guys!" Ri waved from behind Rayla and I as we got the door.

Rayla looked at Sasuke. "Baka," She said.

"Reddy-Black," Sasuke replied. Ri and I winced only the two of us could get away with that...and even then I would be hospitalized because of it half the time. She glared and he apologized. Meanwhile, I started up a conversation with Naruto.

"Hey," I said...

"Hey," He replied

"How're things?"

"Great. You?"

"Fine. Seen Hinata lately?"

"Not really. Been looking for her, though,"

"She should be coming tonight,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool. I'm gonna mingle,"

"You do that... I'll see ya on the dance floor, cousin," I said, as way of parting

"WHAT?" Was everyone listening in? What the Hell? We blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys are related?" Rayla pointed from me to Naruto. We nodded, it's not like it's some big secret.

"We're cousins," Hallie shrugged.

"Can't you tell?" Naruto stood next to me. I could tell that they were finally seeing the resemblance...I mean...How many People with Blonde hair and blue eye are in Konoha?

Another knock, and Ri answered. Neji, Ten-Ten, Kankuro, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Matsuri, Hinata, and Temari were standing there. They were obviously led by Gaara and Lee. As everyone said their, in some cases strange, greetings, I noticed Lee looking at Rayla. He winked, she blushed, he grinned, she giggled, he started making his way over to her.

"Watch the love fest, there Rayla," I whispered in her ear on my way to the turntable. she glanced at me without looking...which I was always desturbed by...

"Oh, Hallie. I can't help it if I'm the kinda girl that turns Lee on. Just like you can't help but get turned on by a walking bug infestation. Isn't Shino here tonight?" I blinked. Shaking my head as I laughed and walked away, I went and started flipping switches and turning knobs. The entrance turned into the classic underground club that every kid wants to sneak into at least once in their lives. I began to groove behind the booth, my headphones over one ear and just behind the other so I could hear it when thunder clashed in the distance...It wasn't going to stop raining soon. Lee pointed as he yelped, "Look!" We all watched as rain pounded on the panels of glass that made up the east wall. I summoned the bartender/maid {SPOILER ALERT: HAKU'S BACK FROM THE GRAVE!} and we all had martinis, Tequilla, Red Wine, and FatTires well into the night...

6


	2. Chapter 2

_**Why ninja hate the rain: Part two**_

_**DRUNKEN HANGOVER: WHAT? WHO DID I DO?**_

"...aarrghh..." I sat up. My head was throbbing like someone had been doing a Congo line on it. I was sick through and through. "Do I have a hangover?" I never recalled ever drinking enough to cause me to have a hangover... EVER.

A slight shift in the mattress, and then I heard: "...mm-mm... hey beautiful..." A groggy voice mumbled next to me.

I turned and squinted in the low lights. "Lee? Lee, what are you doing in my bed?" He blinked, confused. "You got ya own bed,"

"I dunno..." Lee rubbed his head and scratched his small amount of stubble. "Feel like crap... How 'bout you?"

"I feel bad, too. But I also feel something else. Something like..." I struggled and gestured absently for a word to describe what I was feeling.

Lee must have felt the same way, because he came to a conclusion faster then my foggy brain could. "Sexed,"

I nodded in agreement. "Exactly!"

Suddenly an extremely loud and harsh noise stabbed us in our ears! God, it was so LOUD! "What the-! What's that God awful noise?" Lee yelped through my hands.

"I think it's Hals making hangover coffee. I'm always the one making it, but I never knew how freaking loud it was!" That's when we noticed our clothes. Or, rather our lack of them.

"Ray?" Lee looked at me. I've never seen him so pale before. "Ray, what did we do last night?"

I pulled the sheets around my chest as I answered. "Lee, I think we did each other," It explained the totally, relaxing, insanely _**amazing**_ sexed feeling we were both experiencing. The thing was, we had never done anything more than kiss and snuggle. Was this what it felt like to have someone you could just do ? Or was it something else I was feeling?

"That explains how we feel, doesn't it?" Lee self-consciously rubbed his arms. They were covered in scars. Gently, I ran my fingers over them. Then...

~FLASH!~

Tumbling in the sheets, his arms around me, me kissing him like there was nothing else in the world that mattered. His body pressed on top of mine, using my own loose braid for bondage techniques...

~END FLASH~

A little worried, I touched my neck. So sensitive, but vividly there: abrasions and what appeared to be rope burn. When my hair was pulled fast enough, it caused burn marks similar to the kind made by ropes. My hair did this, and i knew it because I tried it on a piece of wood before. I looked at Lee. "Uh-oh,"

ROCK LEE-

I don't remember much of last night. What little I do recall came to me when Rayla touched my training scars. Beautiful, smart, sexy Rayla... Did I really have the nerve to knock her up?

~FLASH!~

Feeling her body against me, her hair out her braid and falling forever. Her breath falling hot on my neck as I did it again and again and-

~END FLASH~

"Uh-oh," Rayla said it the same time as me. We looked at each other. I stared at her. Although her hair covered it, I could see her touching her neck. Her hair: falling everywhere, falling forever, sliding down her curved, smooth back...

"I need coffee," I breathed quickly.

"I agree," And we gathered up the sheets and made our way to the kitchen.

HALLIE-

I woke up with Shino's arm wrapped around me...It was nice...I was finally going to see my boyfriends face! yes!

"Hey, Gorgeous..." speaking of gorgeous... my boyfriend was a hotty! Score!

"And you are?" I asked...

"Ha-Ha-Ha." he said flatly.

"C'mon Hotstuff, Hangover Coffee time...And since I'm the first one up...I'll be making it." Shino loves it when I make him coffee.

KIBA INUZUKA-

I woke up that morning with out anything but a sheet...In the hall bath... and I was in the tub... My only real option for clothing was well, either a towel or the sheet. I chose the sheet...It would hide the hickey on my neck from that damned Kankuro...

"Ohh! Coffee, doesn't that smell good Akamaru? Akamaru! Oh Crap! I lost Akamaru!"

RAYLA RIO-

We stumbled into the kitchen, bed sheets wrapped around us like togas. We couldn't find any of our clothes. Hallie, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Sasuke, Kankuro and Kiba looked up at us from around the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Nice togas," Naruto nodded his approval. "But mines' better!" Apparently, he and the others had woken up to the same kind of situation me and Lee had found ourselves in. the only difference for him was that he woke up alone.

Kiba scratched behind his ear noisily...with his foot. "Did Haku spike the punch last night?" It seemed like he couldn't quite scratch the right spot. Kankuro was standing next to him and scratched it for him. They were both blushing...

ROCK LEE-

"What do we do now? It's still raining, I feel like crap, most of us are still sleeping, and it's safe to assume that not only are we stuck here until the rain stops, but also that people are doing..." Hals cleared her throat meaningfully. A few of us looked at each other and giggled, while the rest just sorta flushed a little bit. "... and are waking up alone or together. On that note, has anyone seen Ri?"

"No, but I noticed that Sai's missing as well. I'm not sure who else is unaccounted for," Rayla seemed distracted while she spoke. Possibly because I was distracting her.

My hands had been on the small of Rayla's back and I had been teasing her with deft strokes and lingering fingertips. When I hit the space where her top normally cuts across her back, I stopped. My fingertips touched scars, hardened, but nearly smooth against the rest of her brown sugar skin. But they were there. Squinting at her exposed back, I could just make out the marks: faded and old, like she'd had them many years. I pulled her away, but no one noticed.

"What is it, Lee? Look, I'm sorry about whatever happened last night. I know we were supposed to wait and all, but I'm not sure exactly what happened..." I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Ray, why do you have scars on your back?" I watched her face. For a split second, I saw the face of a frightened teenage girl instead of a trained Kunoichi warrior. To be truthful, it shocked and scared me. But then that girl was gone.

"Old battle scars, each with their own story. That's all," Ray brushed off my question like I've seen her brush off Shuriken and Kunai in a fight: like they didn't even hurt.

"Ray, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know," Ray looked uneasy as I spoke.

"Then _**talk**_ to me!"

"I will," She pulled me close to her and stroked my neck with soft, delicate fingers. I shivered in her embrace as I listened to her words. "Tonight, okay? Help me find Ri first?"

I pulled away for a second. I looked in her golden eyes sternly. "...Tonight?"

"Tonight,"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, Stud,"

"...Let's find Ri,"

RAYLA RIO-

We looked everywhere for that girl. Lee climbed up everything that looked remotely like Ri could've hidden in, Hals sent the toads (she's sealed a contract like the Pervy Sage and Naruto), Shino used his Chakra beetles when Hallie had her back turned, Kiba used his nose since he couldn't find Akamaru at the moment and I summoned (I have a contract, too) the Nin Dogs to help him out while everyone else I didn't mention looked for everyone who hadn't been there when we started this whole shebang.

KIBA-

I walked into Haku's room...in search of...well...Haku...so he could use his weird jutsu to find Ri for us...What I found was my dog curled around Haku's shivering half naked body...

My dog was cheating on me, and I woke up this morning in a bathtub with an itch in a place I couldn't reach...over all, my day was just sucking...

HALLIE-

One of my toads found Temari and Shikamaru... together... in bed... that poor little toad...

"Hallie! You've got to come see this..." Kiba said as he ran up.

"No... I've got to _**UN**_-see _**that**_," I said pointing to where Temari and Shikamaru were still... well, _**you**_ know...

"At least they're sober... right?"

"I think," I sniffed (I'm still rinsing my nose out) "I think I smell Tequila... and chocolate syrup- OH GOD!" I _still_ can't believe I threw up in my favorite vase.

Ray and Lee showed up about 10 seconds later. "What's wrong?" Ray asked coolly, while studiously avoiding making a face over the smell of vomited coffee and toast.

"I heard a youthful scream of youthful terror..." Lee raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "...Youthfully."

Rayla looked down at the ground. "Lee?"

"Huh?" Lee glanced at her.

"...Lee," She pleaded with her big golden Anime eyes.

"Sorry," Lee squared his shoulders. "I heard you scream,"

I half expected to hear a 'youthfully' pop outta his mouth, but it never came. First I pointed at the bedroom door. Lee and Kiba went over to stare. Then I pulled Rayla (who was grinning proudly) off to the side. With huge eyes, I exclaimed: "You actually stopped the utterings of the Youth-Spewer! HOW?" I was in shock.

Ray shrugged. "What can I say? A woman needs to know how to control her man,"

I looked at her. "Ray, your hair is down. You look... different,"

She grabbed a handful and looked at me worriedly. "Oh, it's that bad? I was trying something new,"

"No, no... it looks- wait, is that ROPE BURN?"

"Yes. No. Kinda. I'll tell you later. Why'd you throw up?"

I made a face. "You remember your cousin?"

"Which one? Takashi or Danni?"

"Danni. You remember what she used?"

"Danni never did drugs!"

"No; what did she___**use**_?"

"With Takashi? Chocolate syrup," She blinked. "Them?"

I gulped... hard. "...yea..."

We turned over to where the guys were still staring. I could barely hear: "Man, I wonder if I should try that with Kankuro... it looks like fun, and I'm pretty flexible,"

"Dude, if you're that flexible, I wonder if Kankuro's strong enough to-"

"LEE, KIBA; GET AWAY FROM THAT DOOR. RIGHT NOW!" They humbly obeyed.

How does she bloody do that?

RI-

Last night was crazy. Everybody spent a third of it drinking and the rest of it with a person they have an interest in. I'm not a heavy drinker, just 'cause I don't have a taste for alcohol or its after affects.

When everyone left to do 'whatever' in their rooms, I was left with the various noises of the night. The only other option I had (besides listening to everyone doing 'whatever' in their rooms) was to take a walk. So I grabbed my Umbrella and Rain Coat and headed outside.

Honestly, I shouldn't be complaining. I had time alone to think about what happened 2 days ago. Hallie had dragged me over to Sai's house to find professionally done pictures of me. Sai had blushed when he saw me. I don't want to jump to conclusions, besides he was sick. Plus, he's my client, so it wouldn't work. And there are other things.

Well, it was handled in a way were there is no way of knowing. I should just leave it as is. "Ah," I said to myself blissfully. "This was a good time to think. Oh, look at the time...I should probably head back to the mansion. The others are probably waking up with massive hang-overs by now," I turned and stared for a moment. "Where am I?"

I walked calmly through the forest. (little did I know my friends were having heart attacks looking for me). "I couldn't have walked that far," I said to myself. (RI: "Wow, I sure do talk to myself quite a bit." RAYLA: "Yea, I'll say." HALLIE: "You got that right!" RI: "Really, guys? I can't tell my own story here?" RAYLA/HALLIE: "Nope." RI: "Fine... I'll just ignore you." RAYLA/HALLIE: "Fine by us." RI: "Whatever...") "Ah, this is what I get from walking around aimlessly in a forest. Maybe Hallie's mansion is this way,"

I neglected to notice the fact that in the beginning of my journey I had walked in a "U" shape and ended up walking back to the mansion. Unfortunately when I consciously decided to return I proceeded to walk in the opposite direction.

"AH! This is so IRRITATING! I should be at the mansion by now!" I grabbed my head, trying to calm my angry thoughts.

That's when I looked up and saw a beautiful lake in a clearing in the forest. Just seeing it lifted my spirits. "I'm glad the rain cleared for a moment. The sun makes this place look even more enchanting," I ran to the lake, but I sensed someones else's presence once I entered the clearing. I looked around and saw the last person I expected to see standing at a distance from the lake. "Sai!"

"Oh, Ms. Ichimiru. How are you this morning?" Sai smiled his closed eyed smile for me.

"I'm fine, Sai," I felt rather nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"Painting the lake," He answered. "The way the light shines is most beautiful. It makes this place look even more enchanting." That's exactly what I had just been thinking. "Would you like to see the finished products?"

I shrugged. "Sure," I came and stood beside him. I stared with my mouth open. I was speechless at what I saw.

His paintings were of the lake from every angle. He had painted it in the rain, in the twilight, under the moon, and there was a near finished painting of the lake in the soft sunshine. Could mere brush and paints create such works of lifelike beauty? No; it wasn't the tools that did this. It was Sai himself. Truly, he is a skilled person in the art of paints and emotions... and Ninjutsu.

I looked at him and found that he was studying my face... searching for signs of approval? 'He looks adorable...' I thought.

"The paintings are beautiful, Sai. Truly... magnificent..." Sai was very close to me. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he looked at me. Without meaning to, I found myself leaning towards him. It seemed the sunlight became brighter the closer we came. I never noticed how tall and muscular Sai really is. Not until now.

Sai patted my head and said, "How odd."

"Eh what is?"

"Well," before he could continue a large frog leaped into view. He won our attention immediately. "Maybe I _am_drunk from last night. I'm seeing giant frogs," I didn't realize I was speaking out loud.

"Ms. Ichimiru! Ms. Ci Blue and Ms. Rio are looking for you! They have everyone combing the mansion for you. Come quickly,"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sai snap his fingers and put his head down as if to say 'Damn,' at his lost opportunity. "So, you're Hallie's friend?" I said to the rather intimidating frog.

"Interesting. I thought Naruto was the only one able to use that particular jutsu," Sai cocked his head at the frog, as if he could see it's secrets in such a manner.

I shrugged. "Well, they are second cousins,"

"Wha?" Sai said with as much surprise as he could offer. He seemed to ignore me as he said, "That is an interesting jutsu," I could tell he was trying hard not to look at me.

"Ms. Ichimiru!" Said the anxious frog. "We must hurry! The rain is about to start up..."

"Oh, right," I turned to Sai. "I'm going back to the mansion. Do you want to come and keep me company?" Sai had been looking at the lake, but as I asked him, he turned his head and nodded with his close-eyed smile.

HALLIE-

"Ri! You're alive!" I shrieked as the toad bounded into view with Ri on his back.

"Ooh... look who else the toad brought home," Rayla pointed. I looked and saw Sai holding onto Ri's waist as they bounced along.

"Where were you guys?" I asked... like I didn't know.

"We were in the forest near the lake. Sai had been painting pictures and I walked up on him when he was almost finished with the last one."

"Oh," Apparently, I didn't know. As Ri and Sai walked past us, Rayla grabbed her and me by our arms. My Anti-Chakra coil wriggled under her thumb. "What?"

Rayla looked at Ri sternly for a minute. "Ri, where were you _exactly_?" Her gaze was cold, and I shivered at her voice.

"The lake about a mile to the south of the mansion," Ri glanced in Rayla's eyes. "Can I go?"

"Yeah, sure. I need to talk to Hals a second. Ri, you and Sai didn't do anything, did you?"

"No. Almost... I don't know!" Ri raced from the room. I looked at Ray, at her gold eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Ray looked at me. I saw the bond of love that connected her to all her friends, her teammates and (most strongly) to Lee. "That lake is known for drawing people together..."

"So? What's wrong with drawing people together?"

"Hals, have you seen the bond between those two yet?" I felt the blood drain from my face.

"How did you know about that?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Rayla smiled. "C'mon, Hals. You should know by now that I know everything."

I hesitated for only a moment. "No, I haven't seen the bond yet," I narrowed my eyes. "Why...should I see it?"

Ray's eyes got dark and she spoke her next words ominously. She said: "Hals, that lake has a legend. A myth, really. But I believe it whole souled. The legend goes that anyone who goes there with someone they have affection for, they will see 'the light'. Hals, that lake is notorious for drawing people closer..." Strangely, Rayla stopped talking. Her eyes clouded over and she seemed to no longer to see me. She walked away.

"Rayla? Rayla, what's going on? What were you going to say?"

Stopping in a darkened doorway, Ray turned back. "Mark my words, Hallie. Ri and Sai will be together. This lake can read the hearts of those who love someone..." With a voice that belonged to another far older and wiser, Rayla closed her eyes and added smiling, "...and can make them fall in love," Now that was what I wanted to hear...  
>A sudden crash of Thunder...even closer than the ones last night.<p>

Now that...was not at all welcome...

Neither was the sight of Neji drinking wine at 8 in the morning.

Sai POV:

Hallie and Rayla crowded around Ri patting her on the head relieved by her safety. "They must love her quite a bit." I said to Naruto.

"Yeah. My cousin and Rayla have been over protective of Ri ever since that one time when Ri was accused of murder and nearly executed for something she didn't do."

"I heard of that case." Sakura said. "Turned out it was the servant of the clan that was murdered. All because of a stone."

"The stone," Naruto continued, " was later returned to its shrine and the man was found brutally murdered."

"It serves him right for nearly getting Ri killed. Who ever did it probably had that as a motive." Sakura said.

Could the murderer I have been researching be the same from all those years ago? If so then how is he connected with Ri? If he is some stalker, then she could be in danger.

7


	3. Chapter 3

Catch Me if You Can

A Chapter in the "Six Reasons Why Ninja Hate the Rain" Saga.

It has been three days since the group came to stay at Hallie's mansion The rain is in a heavy shower, but the air in itself is refreshing. I love how the world has its own ways to cleanse itself. To sift through the dirt and grime.

"It's sooo boring in here!" Naruto stated as we all (read as everyone but him) amused ourselves in the second story drawing-room.

"Baka, of course you are going to get bored if you do nothing all day." snapped Hallie. She was in the right, while others applied themselves to something productive, or at least entertaining, he lounged in a chair staring at the ceiling. Shikamaru and Temari were playing Shouji. Hinata and Tenten were trying to get a drunken Neji away from the wine bar. Neji was drinking (which was why he was at the wine bar). Chouji and Ino were cuddling on the floor and watching a movie. Sakura and Sasuke were giving each other Eskimo-kisses on the love seat (Ironic, right?). Kiba and Kankuro were trying to break open a safe that Neji had locked Lee into when he tried to get some wine (which would explain the need to get him away from from the wine bar). Lee was, obviously, locked in a safe. Rayla was frantically trying to remember the combo to the safe Lee was locked in. Gaara was doing a ADA (Ackward Display of Affection) with Matsuri that involved using his sand to pull her closer, and Sai and I were sitting awkwardly on the sofa after the event's at the lake.

"But there is nothing I can do, and I was never good at sitting still, you know that Henriette."

Hallie looked irritated but still sat composed, "Do you think I can control the weather?" Obviously ignoring the use of her full name.

Naruto stood up, "No, but at least give me something to do."

Hallie stood before him, getting in his face, "Naruto, why are you trying to pick a fight with me? Perhaps I could give you crayons. Then would you be content?"

"AHHHG!" Naruto grabbed his head. "I'll still have to sit here!"

"Would you please stop making so much noise Naruto? Geez you have the attention span of a child." said Sasuke.

"Baka, why are you butting into this?" asked Hallie.

"Because the longer your cousin talks the more his idiocy spreads throughout the room."

"Humph, you always have to have the last word."

"Naruto, don't aggravate Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

"How predictable that his stalker would needlessly defend him." said Ino.

"SHUT-UP, Ino, Your just jealous that I have someone to defend, unlike a two-timer like yourself." returned Sakura with a devilish smirk.

"How did you know about that!"

This carried on for a good twenty minutes, Naruto and Sasuke barking like dogs about who has less brain cells. Sakura and Ino shrieking like banshees... their argument was traveling from trivial to track going from boys to fashion to the others life meaning. This atmosphere spread throughout the entire room and soon every one was in an uproar, with each person and their own partner of unresolved problems. The only ones who kept their heads were Sai, myself, Rayla, LEE (who was finally out of the safe thanks to Rayla remembering the combo.), and Shino. Hallie was still yelling angrily at her older yet less mature cousin and his best friend Sasuke who was better known as Baka.

I couldn't stand this any longer, this pointless fighting soon someone who say something regrettable and whatever friendship they had would perish, which would break their bond and, ultimately, Hallie's already damaged heart. It didn't help that Rayla seemed to be on the verge of homicide. "Guys.." my voice was timid, this won't get me anywhere, "Listen Up!" all heads turned to me, "being stuck in here has made us all restless and arguing wont help or change anything. So I propose that we play a game of Man Tracker."

"See this was exactly what I was suggesting." Said Naruto, predictably taking credit for everyone else's actions.

"No," said Sasuke, for the sole purpose of angering Naruto, "you created a problem with no answer. This is an answer to your problem."

"Shut-Up, Teme!" Yelled Naruto.

"Guys we're getting off track." I interrupted. "Hallie has a large room below set aside for training, we could use that."

My audience ignored me with looks of irritation. Soon they would proceed with their bickering and loose all cognitive thinking, taken in by rage and claustrophobia. I realize this was an over exaggeration but I couldn't help but think it and feel slightly defeated.

"Go ahead and complain all you want about being bored but when someone has the decency to suggest an alternative the least you could do is pay attention!" said Rayla who before had only been sitting silently in a loveseat beside ROCK LEE with her arms crossed as if in deep thought.

Every one gave full attention as if addressed by a drill Sargent. "Yes Ma'am."

"So Miss Ichimiru," said Sai with an eager grin, "Where is this training arena?"

Hallie's Mansion is equipped with Six levels, only Five are above ground and used for living and luxury. It takes a lift to bring you to the bottom floor, what awaits there is the underground training ground. A sixty foot high, the exact length and width is unknown to me as far as I understand it's sixty yards. It has adjustable terrain for this game I decided to use trees. It also had a virtual sky...

Every one gathered in front of the arena.

"So how does this game work?" asked Gaara in his typical monotone...a ghost of a smile playing on his lips...

"Well," I answered nervously, "One person goes off to evade a group and the rest goes to hunt for them. But sense their is such a large group how about Rayla, Hallie and I go off to be hunted. Who ever brings one of us back first wins. But if we last longer than four hours we win."

"Still this doesn't seem to be that much of an entertainment," returned Gaara, "I mean there aren't even any prizes."

Everyone began to agree and some began to turn away, Afraid to lose the crowd I reached for the first thing I could find and raised it up.

Everyone heard my movements and looked at me their expressions changed to awe and excitement. I became worried and turned my head to Rayla and Hallie who stood beside me, Their faces offered no reassurance, Hallie seemed shocked that I would pick whatever it is up and Rayla looked slightly angered by my choice, Temari and Shikamaru however looked thrilled. I looked up uneasily at what I held and found... A new bottle of Chocolate syrup.

Hallie turned to Rayla and asked "How did this get down hear?"

"LEE and I were 'training'." she replied.

"Right" Hallie returned and dropped it right their not wishing to let the others hear.

"umm" I stammered, still in shock that I would grab this of all things, "How about we find a different prize."

"AWE!" Screamed the crowd.

I couldn't help but feel somewhat ill. "what a messed up group of friends we have." I heard Hallie mutter, summing up how I feel...

"well this doesn't seem like much of a prize." said Sai as he turned around.

"Wait," said Kankuro, giving Hallie a flirty look..."Another prize would be a kiss from the person you catch!"

"In your dreams, Puppet-Boy! Isn't there someone else you've been kissing lately?" Hallie exlaimed.

"Yes," said Rayla, bluntly cutting Hallie off, "that's a perfect prize!"

"What!" Hallie screamed as Rayla pulled her aside I only slightly heard Rayla say Sai's name. What could she be hatching?

Hallie stood up while saying, "Ok but if girl's catch one of us then they get to kiss any guy of their choice."

I looked around and found that Sai had turned around, he was eyeing the crowd with the occasional look to me. I think my cheeks turned an undiscovered shade of pink.

"Well," I said, "Let the Games Begin!" Just like that Rayla, Hallie and I dashed in various directions.

Haku's POV:

This was it...my chance to prove to Hallie that I'm not a girl...I was hoping this chance would come when I wasn't in a frilly pink sundress...but hey...beggers can't be choosers.

Shino's POV:

I glared at Kankuro from beneith my sunglasses...if the Puppet Boy thought he could kiss my girlfriend he had another thing comming...Okay...so I MIGHT still be holding a grudge for him dropping out of the Chunnin exam...but still. Regaurdless...No one KISSES MY GIRLFRIEND! And he's the one who SUGGESTED IT! I SWEAR IF HE GETS NEAR HER I WILL KILL HIM!

Sai's POV:

What? How could someone suggest that? Giving away kisses so freely! A woman's lips should only be given to a man she likes not as a prize in a game! I have to protect Ri from these predators. Who will chase her? Naruto? Neji? Maybe Haku sense the other girls would kill him if he tries anything. Awe Ri, I wont let any other man kiss her!  
>Kankuro's POV:<p>

Hallie was a fine girl...and this was the perfect operitunity to get that kiss I've been wanting from her...Sure, I swing both ways and yes, I had a drunken night with a dude in the past 72 hours...AND her boyfriend holds a grudge against me as it is...but hey it was four years ago, get over it...Someday I will get Hallie's lips against mine...I will make sure of it...

ROCK LEE's POV:

Sai's POV:

I just have to catch her before anyone else does. Although that will be a problem sense most of the ninja here are more powerful than me. Well there is no time to think about that now, I'll just have to out smart them, its time to go.

Ri's POV:

I Practically grew up in trees so travailing through this tirane is no obstical for me. I've been told by others that "I'm like a bird flying from branch to branch."

I was deep within the forest when I began to hear voices coming up from behind me. They were still a great distance away but with their training and skills they would soon be at my heels. I slightly quickened me pace but soon enough A shout rose from behind me. "RIIII!" I turned around even though I knew whose voice it was. Before I knew it i said their name. "Hinata?"

"Ri!" her face portrayed extreme wrath. I had never seen it on her, still she looked just as pretty as always.

"How were you the first to catch up with me?"

She stood her ground and said, "I could see you through the trees."

"Oh yeah." This was news to me because I hardly new any thing about her. Even though we had been living in the same house for the past few days, she stayed only in a group of people she was comfortable with. I also spent all of my time talking with someone, I hadn't had time to get to know her to my regret. Although I was well acquainted with her cousin Neji, I still hate not knowing my opponent but at least I know she has the same eyes.

"So you have found me first."

"Yes, I don't want to fight you, so just come back with me."

"But," I reluctantly answered, "I can't. I have to play this game fare." I always hated saying no.

"Please, Neji will be here soon, so I have to take you back before then."

"Well I can't have two Bykugans ganging up on me. See ya-"

"Ri, I wont let you kiss Naruto!" she yelled, "So if I have to fight you I will."

No sooner did the words leave her lips was she in combat with me.

I quickly blocked her attack, she's fast. I always hate fighting women, even though I'm one myself, but ever sense I was little I have been strong and had to protect my younger sister from the darkness of the world. She is my description of beauty. So from her sprouted my desire to protect beautiful and adorable things. In this fight I feel I'm at a disadvantage.

But her personality was not the type to commence an all out battle without just cause. A kiss from a boy that practically belonged to her was of no particular value, yet him kissing someone else is a different matter all together. She doesn't require a beating just reassurance.

"Hinata," I said, "Naruto is not the perverted type that would try to win a kiss by a game... well maybe he would, but only from the girl he has interest in. He probably is after the chocolate syrup, considering the fact that he has a one tract mind, the idea of a kiss doesn't matter to him."

She held her hand close to her chest with a look of surprise. I continued, "And even if he did decide to chase after me, for some reason, I would not let him catch me. So don't worry."

She smiled, "Mmm"

I was about to start then a thought came to me, "Hey Hinata."

"Yes"

"Could you do me a favor and hold off who ever you can?"

"Yes, I'll do what I can." she answered softly.

I grind as I turned, "Thanks." Away I went.

Hallie POV:

"I WILL KISS SASUKE-KUN!" "NO YOU WON'T! I WILL!" Ino and Sakura said together. They had both tried to fight me at once, but then started fighting each other over which one would get to kiss Sasuke...

"Well I'll just let you settle this and comeback later!" I said, Turning to be faced with... "Chouji?" I had really thought he would go after Ri...

"Look I don't want to fight you..."he said.

"So don't" I tried to step around him. "Just don't expect to win."

"Please! I really want to make Ino jelous...and I Saw her chasing after you so I knew she'd be watching and"

"She made out with Shikamaru...you should make out with Temari..." I said. "it will even the score for both you and Temari...Later!" I flipped over him and took off through the trees.

"HEY!" I heard him shouting in the distance.

"What a wimp." I muttered as I ran into Sasuke.

"Fight me..."

"Okay." I wrap my chakra-coil around his wrist. He fell with to the earth below with a 'Thuwp'. "Bye-bye, Baka-chan." I say before running off.

"Nice..." Said Kankuro... I hesitated for a moment, "Do me a favor and try to move." I couldn't.

"Really?" I said, "you teamed up? What about that inspiration of yours."

"Temari's after Rayla for that...She's making me help Kankuro." The problem was that Shika's jutsu wasn't letting me use my chakra coil..

"Now try this and kiss me." With Shikamaru in control I had no choice. my eyes began bleeding as I broke free. It was too much...But I had to get away... "Kankuro please." I think. "Don't make me do this."

Rayla POV:

Ri POV:

I could hear explosions and trees cracking all around me. I could sense chakra near-by, the game had begun. Hinata was in battle with someone, I could hear her shouting her jutsu. But among the chaos of noise, my predators swift steps came ever closer.

I didn't have that deep of a desire to fight anyone, but I could let them catch me or else I would be wasting a perfectly good sport. I kept running straight getting tired of my constant flight. "How to evade, how to evade?" I asked myself repeatedly. Then I realized the obvious, climb the trees. I'm piratically a sitting duck on the ground, up there I am the predator

As I shimmied up a tree with high branches I jabbed at myself why this didn't occur to me before. I jumped to branches that would be to far for any shinobi to reach until I came to a massive tree. It had a thick trunk suggesting it is thousand of years old (how old is Hallie's mansion anyway?) and all of the branches where on the top of it. The length from the lowest branch and the ground seemed like miles. I felt rather proud of myself that I had pick such a spot. Suddenly any form of energy felt like it left me, I nearly fell from a trunk-like branch I was sitting on. I looked up at the roof of branches above me and I wondered if there is a sun is this place. I haven't seen it since I entered this place, in fact I haven't seen it all week.

With the wonder and hope of some for of light in the sky I climbed a few branches upward. when the branches became more woven together I had to wiggle my way through till I reached the top. When I emerged from the leaves and twigs I thought the top of the tree looked like a lush green pasture. There was wind up here and as I hoped light. I came out of the branches and walked along the top careful not to brake any vital points and fall though. I laid down and stared at the artificial clouds that floated by. I was quite amazed at what technology could do but I still longed for the real thing.

As I was falling into sleep. I heard a faint sound of quick feet. Rolling over I stuck my head back through the leaves and twigs. Once I opened my eyes I saw a orange dot racing up the trunk. Then the orange dot turned into millions of orange dots and reached the top of the tree. I stood up just as the broke through. Nearly twenty Narutos surrounded me all with a look of pride. I think I looked irritated and way shouldn't I, I was so close to a beautiful nap.

Before I could move they were on me. "Why are Naruto clones sooo heavy?" I yelled as I jumped out of them killing a few while I was at it. yet they kept on comming. for every one that I killed five more would appear. They were overwhelming. Each one delivering strikes at me to knock me out. I had to get away from them, yelling and hitting. I jumped a half a mile up and they prepared to follow. I formed my hands for my signature jutsu.

I make a point not to use it because it's so hard to turn off, but I need it. I one second I saw every possible option. Which one was the right one. Every mistake I made and suffered for until... There!

There was a cloud of Naruto's below me, I dove right into them. For a moment all I could hear was there screams as I slipped through, all I could see was smoke, bodies, then my fist to his face and he was out. All of the other Narutos looked at me in shock then disapeared.

I stood above unconscious Naruto for a moment catching my breath and wondering whether I gave him a concussion or not. Then I descended from the tree to the forest floor to meet my next opponent, Gaara.

"Ahhh man!" I thought.

"Well Ri, will you come away nicely or shall I force you?"

"Gaara, I never really thought you were interested in me at all." I said tilting my head to one side.

Gaara looked away with a smirk, "I'm not." Then his face took on a strange innocent look, "I just want the chocolate syrup."

"He just wants to eat it." I realized.

I was just about to lift my foot when Matsuri jumped on Gaara's back with her arms wraped around his neck yelling, "Gaara your so sweet, I didn't know you were like that!"

Gaara's face was frightened and irritated. "What the hell are you doing!

"Oh Gaara, I love you sooo. Ne ne lets go and get married right now!"

"What? No! Get off my back Matsuri!"

"Gaara there is not point in hiding our love now. Come and know my embrace." She moved her head in to kiss his cheek.

"WAIT!"

I left knowing that they where keeping each other occupied.

Whoever wants to POV:

Ri POV:

I sped through 4 miles within minutes before I stopped to let the traffic pass. Rayla was being chased by Sora and LEE. I snickered after the vision I had of her capture. I continued across the forest floor and found myself down by a river. The water was crystal clear, swiftly running over rocks. I bent over washed my face in the river making bubbles with my mouth. I drank the clear liquid. It felt so nice that I allowed myself the pleasure of removing shoes and laying in the water as it ran from my head to my bear feet. It was only six inches deep I had no reason to fear impurities because Hallie and myself designed the purification system for this place.

The idea for this place came from Rayla, she mentioned how the bipolar weather wasn't usable for learning different jutsus and fighting styles or it didn't offer a fierce enough terrain for straightening already honed skills. Thus construction began with the use of our most powerful abilities we finished within two weeks.

I snapped out of my day-dream with the sound of rushing water at my ears.

"Mmm, I wonder what time it is."

"I'm not exactly sure."

I sat up with a start. Sai was sitting, cross-legged by the river with a stick in his hand(squiggling pictures maybe).

"The sun doesn't change due that hallow graphic sky." He pointed his stick up then proceeded with whatever he was drawling. "But, considering that we started this game at twelve o-clock, I think it might be three-ish."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I am rather experienced in keeping time."

"Oh."

We remained silent with only the sounds of water and Sai's drawling.

"Wait! Does that mean I won?" I said standing up.

"You just realized that?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well then, Shall we go back?" He stood up and stretched his back as old men do after playing Mohjong. "I'm pretty sure they're all waiting for you."

"Ah, Sure."

I left the water and noticed that I was socking wet. I walked over and stood by Sai.

"What did you draw?"

"Oh nothing. Important just a doodle." Sai said while shuffling his feet to put dirt on it.

"Wait let me see... Is that the Hiroshige waves?"

"Yes."

"You drew that with a stick?"

"Yeah."

"Amazing. We should keep this make a mold of it or something!"

"Why? Its just a picture made in dirt, nothing important." he finished covering it with dirt, "Shall we go?"

We walked side by side. For one moment I looked to my side, I never noticed how much taller he was compared to me. How dark and gentle his eyes were, or how handsome his face was. I had to look away quickly because I drew his attention.

"Hmm." was the kind noise he made before he suggested we race back to the starting point.

I agreed without hesitation. This situation felt a little occurred.

We sped through the forest floor I saw signs of battle, struggle and capture. Sai was a worthy opponent, we remained neck in neck most of the time 'til Sai fell two thirds of the way there.

"Oww." he said in his emotionless manner.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I just twisted my ankle. Here help me up." He raised his hands up to me. As he was rising he gave a slight grunt.

"Are you sure your alright?"

" I think I sprained it. Could you help my walk back?" His deep dark eyes met mine they looked sad, like he regretted asking me such a favor.

"Sure. Just lean on me... yeah like that."

Sai hobbled along with his arm over my shoulder. He had a strange yet nice smell. Perhaps this was how all men smelt. His arm was gentle, I guess he was trying not to be a burden.

As we approached the starting point, I saw Kankuro standing with a grin on his face, chocolate bottle in his hand and two black eyes(I could suspect what happened). Haku on the ground unconscious in a pool of blood coming from his nose(obviously from kissing Rayla or something involving her) while Rayla stood, arms crossed, looking indifferent. She stole Haku's Chocolate bottle.

"Finally you guys are back." said Sakura. She turned to Sasuke, "See I told you Sai would catch her."

What! How? The time was up! I looked up at the wall in front of me at the large clock hanging above everyone's head. The time was not three but two-fifty-eight. I was Deceived! It was to late for me to run away because Sai's hobble became a stride and his gentle arm kept me from moving anywhere but forward. Sai captured me.

"Hmph," He said. "Apparently my time keeping skills aren't as good as I thought."

"You lied."

"How else was I supposed to catch you when you are clearly the stronger. And the careless way you were lounging around, it was a matter of time before they ganged up one you."

"Fair enough. Ah you can let me go now."

"Sure."

"Well as you can see Ri, we have already given the prizes," said Rayla, "Now it is your turn."

"Ah! mmmm." Rayla gave me a chocolate bottle and turned me to face Sai. He was looking at the clock.

"Ah Sai..."

"Mmm." He gave me a concerned look then reseeded back into his expressionless face.

He walked toward me slowly. I felt nervous, I wanted to run away but his gaze held me there. His eyes his dark eyes, unshakable. He was now in front of me. I felt myself blush and look down, but I had to give him what was promised. I looked up at him, my eyes met his. I suddenly thought, that if it were Sai who I was about to kiss it would be alright. He was handsome, kind and brilliant. He was always there for me. Yes, if it's Sai I would happily give him my kiss. I closed my eyes to except it but instead of his lips meeting mine Sai kissed my forehead. Then he turned away taking the chocolate syrup(I didn't notice he took it til I saw it in his hand).

He turned his head back and said in a bold voice, "I don't really want a kiss forced by a game, but if and when I do have the privilege of kissing you, Ms. Ichimiru, it will be of your free will. Until then my lady." He gave a slight bow then walked toward the lift. As Sai passed Gaara, he left the Chocolate syrup in the redhead's hands.

As Sai entered the lift he turned back to us and with a smirk on his face asked, "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah, sure." someone answered. We all entered and watched as the forest fell below our feet.

"Hey guys," spoke up Naruto, "I don't know about you, but can we get something to eat?"

"Good idea," I answered. "How about I make a Hot-Pot"

"Yes!" He jumped up causing grumbles from the group, who all feared a drastic fall seeing as there were already 23 people in an elevator that was almost twenty years old and shouldn't hold more than ten people at a time, "Ri's cooking."

"That does sound rather refreshing." said Sai.

"C-can I help?" Asked Hinata.

"Mmm, yes." I said.

Please Join us for "Truth or Dare" next on the "Six Reasons why Ninja Hate the Rain" Saga.

_yes... Haku caught Rayla. Kankuro caught Hallie and Sai Caught Ri.

Ino, Sakura, Kankuro, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shino were chasing Hallie. TenTen, Temari, LEE, Sora, and Haku were after Rayla. Matsuri, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Sai were after Ri.

8


	4. Chapter 4

Truth or Dare

A Chapter in the "Six reasons why Ninja hate the Rain" Saga.

Sai's POV:

"All day the wind had screamed and the rain had beaten against the windows, so that even here in the heart of great, hand-made London we were forced to raise our minds for the instant from the routine of life and to recognise the presence of those great elemental forces which shriek at mankind through the bars of his civilization, like untamed beasts in a cage." Sherlock Holmes, The Five Orange Pips.

I reread this paragraph, thinking it applied well to the current outside weather. I then raised my own head from the lines of this cherished literature to confirm the consistency of life from before I retreated to Doyle's writing. All was as I left it, my friends were feasting on the food made by Hinata and Ri. In a moment Naruto stood pumping his fists up proudly,

"Yosh! I'm done with my bowl." Naruto stated as Hallie, Sakura, and Sasuke all smacked him on the back of his head one after the other.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto.

"You didn't thank Ri and Hinata for the food you inhaled without even tasting." (G.G) said Hallie.

"Oh, Well I'm sorry Ri and Hinata. I did taste it and it was pretty good, thank you." (G_O;)

"Your welcome." (^-^) They said in unison.

"I hit you because you hardly left any soup for any one else." Sakura stated.

"Wait, Chouji and Kiba ate more than me!"

"I hit you because your voice annoyed me." said Sasuke in his "cool" way.

"That's not a reason at all!" (_;) Naruto panicked.

"Well, the rain still has to let up..." Rayla said thoughtfully. A slow grin came onto her face, "So how about we play another game?" Her expression made me feel uneasy. She had something lascivious planned.

"What kind of game?" Ri said cheerfully. Ri do you not comprehend the possible calamities that can come from this game.

"Everyone already knows it," I think I know what she's going to say.(-.-) "Truth or dare." Rayla said simply. Oh, its just that...Now I feel like a pervert.

"Well, I'm still tired, so I guess a game like that would be preferable." said Chouji eating a bag of chips. I'm still not sure where he gets those from.

"Ha," Naruto said, "I have no secrets. So I've have nothing to wor-"

"Are you sure about that, Baka?" said Rayla in a eerie way. "Cause if you do I won't forgive you. FUFUFUFU'"

"AAAAHHHHGGG! I'm sorry Rayla-sama! I won't lie again!" Naruto groveled at Rayla's feet.

"Good," Rayla stated placing her foot on Naruto's back as if he was a mere foot stool. "That is the type of attitude required for this game, FUFUFUFU..."

"Why does this always happen to me?" Naruto whimpered.

Ignoring Naruto, Rayla proceeded to damage his lungs with her foot and proceded to address the crowd, "So are the rest of you up for this ever so challenging game?"

There was a roar of positive replies. "What about you Sai?" Rayla turned to me (apparently I forgot to answer with the rest.)

"Why, yes," I said confidently, then leaning my head on the arm of the chair like a lazy cat.

Rayla rolled her eyes and proceeded to lay out the rules of the game:

"We will first assign each player a number, then one of us, (most likely the person who had the turn last) will roll three dice to decide the player to have the next turn. Each person will be asked 'Truth or Dare' and will have exactly five seconds to make the choice. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes." They replied enthusiasticly.

"Good. Now, these are the numbers you all will have; I will be number 1, because I'm just that great and awesome.

Halsbary will be number 2

Ri will be number 3 because they rhyme with each other.

Ten-Ten will be number 4,

Baka will be number 5,

Temari will be number 6,

Neji will be 7,

Sakura 8,

Sai 9,

Shino will be 10,

Hinata 11,

Kiba will be 12,

Choji will be 13,

Kankuro will be 14

Ino will be 15,

Matsuri will be 16,

Naruto is 17,

Finally, my Lee will be number 18.

Gaara and Shikamaru don't want to play with us, which is convenient cause we only have 18 possible openings to make this dice thing work. Also Akamaru can't play 'cause he's a dog. Lets begin. I'll roll the dice first."

Rayla shook the dice and lightly tossed them, "Hmm, seventeen... guess Naruto goes first, Truth or Dare? You have five seconds to answer."

Naruto hesitated, "After Rayla's threat, I'll choose Dare, can't be that bad."

"Alright Naruto," Rayla had murderous intent and spoke swiftly, "You must tuck your feet under yourself while we stack an unreasonable amount of 50 pound blocks on your legs, which you must endure until your next turn, if you make any noise we will add to your stack."

"Wahh?" Naruto would find himself sitting in that corner for an hour before he could have another chance to choose.

"Next is Ino. Truth or dare?" Rayla asked this time because Naruto wouldn't dare increase his burden.

"Truth."

"Did you steal my chocolate bottle?"

"Wah? Why would you ask such a thing."

"Answer the question."

"True."

Ino rolled the dice. Five.

"Sasuke!" She said cheerfully.

"Truth."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

Ino sat in the corner after that.

Sasuke rolled the dice, eleven Hinata.

"Hinata, would you prefer truth of dare?"

"Well," she looked at Naruto, who was just getting by. "I would like to do dare." she must be thinking she could help Naruto by sharing his pain.

"Kiss this Flower." Sasuke held up a daisy.

"What, She only gets that!" Naruto shouted, which added to his stack. Hinata pecked the daisy.

Hinata flung the dice as if they were something strange and they showed a three, Ri.

"Ah Ri!" Hinata exclaimed reaching her hand out to Ri.

"Yes?" ^-^ Ri answered taking the hands of Hinata.

"Truth or Dare?" Hinata asked anxiously. They looked like a pair of sisters they way they faced each other.

"Well you did dare, so me too!"

"Ok then, what shall you do? I know! You must sing for us Ri!"

"Wha?" Ri Blushed hard.

"Ri you sing beautifully even though you only went over a few lines while we cooked and stopped all together as soon as I commented. But you said you wouldn't sing unless forced, so now I am forcing you."

"Well, thank you for being interested, but I'm not used to singing in front of people." Ri said bashfully.

"Ri can sing!" Sakura stated.

"Yes!" Hallie said, "She is our little song bird."

"I wouldn't say that. Honestly I sing average if anything..."

"Come on Ri," Rayla said, "This event could use some cheerful music. Besides, you were kind of dared to."

"Ok then."

Ri stood up from her pillow on the floor, straightened herself, focused her eyes on a spot opposite to herself and began to sing. In a horrible manner,

"Is she even trying?" Shikimaru asked.

"Not at all." Hallie answered.

"No Ri sing for real." Hinata said.

"For you Hinata... I will. But don't lose heart if I torture your ears."

These many years after that day, I can little recall the lyrics to that song, the tune was calm and pretty, yet what still rings clear is her voice and how I felt that moment. She was pure and melodious, combined with the tune of the song, I had chills covering my skin, it sent such a feeling into my soul that I can only describe it as being set free. Bursting from any negative boundaries or limits set before it. I was left breathless by the end.

Once Ri sat down, she looked down with blush on her face and said, "I told you I wasn't that good."

She looked so cute! My heart pounded and my hand went straight to grasp it. I couldn't breathe.

"My turn to roll the dice!" She said cheerfully picking up the dice and dropping then in front of herself. "Oh, its Kiba's turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Well I would prefer truth."

"What is your ideal Date?"

"Wow that's tough... depends... are we talking with a girl or a guy?"

"Is there a difference?" asked Hallie.

"Kind of... I like girls to be submissive, and Guys to be more dominating..."

Their voices and laughter faded into the back of my mind. I began to think about life and love, I am not in love with her... I think. (Stupid). On the other hand, the reason I tried to find her because I couldn't let anyone else kiss her but when I found her lying there in the water, my heart throbbed and I called myself a cowered for not doing anything.(Stupid) Even if I was love is a very fleeting emotion. Although it is a very passionate emotion, from what I've seen, it is something rather flippant.(Stupid).

I do care for her but loving her doesn't matter. It couldn't hurt if I said anything.

"Sai... Sai!"

"Yes? Sakura?"

"I rolled your number. What is so important on that ceiling that you are staring at it for so long?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Ok then...Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"There has been something that I've been wanting to ask you for some time."

"If you're going to confess to me, I _will_ turn you down just like Sasuke did to Ino."

"It's not that!"

"Oh, then proceed." I said laying back on the sofa with my arms behind my head.

"Do you love Ri?"

Why is she asking me that? It is an interesting question...What should I say?

Next moment I turned to them, leaning on my elbow and answered, "Why yes, I do love Ms. Ichimiru." I was very imperturbable when I spoke.

All faces drew blank. I did not change my very confident facial expression. Maybe I said it wrong. Ri looked stunned. I then stood and left the room. Leaving them all behind as the levity of the room returned and they finally discovered that Rayla excluded herself and Hallie from having to reveal any of their truths (It is impossible to roll a one or a two when using three dice).

I finally said it, but I probably ruined my chances with her because I wanted to clear my conscious. It doesn't matter anymore because from what I've seen love one of the most flippant emotions I've learned of. Its rather odd that I should be so confused by such a temporay thing(Stupid).

The next day as I came down for breakfast, everyone addressed me as, "Lady-Killer" (Stupid).

**Truth or Dare/End**

**Next Chapter: Random Bouts of InSaNiTy! Part 5 of Why Ninja Hate the Rain!**

4


End file.
